


The Rare Disease Called...Love?

by cassbuttandsquirrel, mkhockeygurl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, No Smut, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassbuttandsquirrel/pseuds/cassbuttandsquirrel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhockeygurl/pseuds/mkhockeygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets into the worst kind of trouble and who bails him out but Molly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writingwife83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/gifts).



> This began when I texted my best friend on a work break. As a joke I sent her a text "from" Sherlock to Molly. She replied back as Molly, and what started as a joke blossomed into a little fanfiction. The story begins as texts between different characters and as my friend/coauthor and I kept going we changed it to story format. We gifted this to the awesome wriftingwife83 because we both LOVE her writing/stories and want show our appreciation. *Sarah & Hannah fangirl a bit in the background*
> 
> (When Sherlock and Molly are texting it’s normal font, when Molly is texting with John it’s in bold)

Sherlock: Molly you left your lab coat here. Are you trying to come up with a reason to see me again? SH

Molly: Oh! That’s where it is! I’m so sorry – I’ll pop by as soon as my late shift is over. I’m just going to ignore your question, DON’T flatter yourself.

Sherlock: I’ll leave it on the coat rack by the door. I’m busy. New Case. Pfffft I’m not flattering myself I know you too well, Molly. I know your tricks.

Molly: Ta!

Molly: I don’t have time for your games, Sherlock I’m WORKING.

Sherlock: What you do could hardly be called WORK! A simpleton could do what you do. Now my work on the other hand is very difficult to master. I’m more IMPORTANT than your work!

*Molly pointedly ignores Sherlock’s text. Then proceeds to angrily saw into the latest cadaver’s cranial cavity.*

*Sherlock becomes infuriated that molly doesn't think his work is more important than hers. He throws his mobile across the room where it hits the wall and smashes to pieces. Seeing his broken mobile he turns to John and demands that he give him his mobile, otherwise he’ll tell Mary that John has been hiding out at Baker St. because he doesn't want to change their daughter’s nappies.*

* * *

**Molly: John, Have you hear from Sherlock recently? I came by the flat late last night (or early this morning rather) and I had to use the spare key you gave me because the door was locked. I’m assuming Sherlock was out (or sulking – I may have hurt his “non-existent” feelings) So I was wondering if you've heard how the new case is going?**

**Molly: You are keeping an eye on him? Greg’s been badgering me about the man so he must be worried. I even got a very subtle bouquet of flowers from Mycroft asking me to keep him updated as if I have anymore interaction with Sherlock than the rest of you.**

**John: hullo molly srry for the late reply, Sherlock hid my mobile and refused to give it back. Just got it back when I jokingly mentioned that he needed it to text you. He glared at me, gave my mobile, and when I left him he was sulking in his bedroom. So no he should not have been out, but then again you know Sherlock if he suddenly thinks of something he wants to check it out…**

**John: WHAT new case?**

**John: bloody hell what is he up to now?!**

**John: I was keeping an eye on him, but now his surveillance level has been raised ;)**

**John: Aha I just saw my missed calls, what do you know, Greg and Mycroft and….shite!! Mummy Holmes, it must be bad…**

**John: And how subtle was this bouquet? Ever since I moved out there is no doubt that you have the most contact with Sherlock.**

**John: Ok, I’m on my way over to check up on him, WHAT has he done to get everyone in such a tither?**

**Molly: He had YOUR mobile?!?**

**Molly: Drat! I hope he doesn't give you a hard time because of my texts.**

**Molly: he could have just been bugging me to pass the time, but he mentioned that he was busy with a case therefore he couldn't give me my lab coat (I left it at Baker St.)**

**Molly: And by subtle I mean that it takes up my ENTIRE FLAT. I think our Sherlock interactions are about equal – but what with your hiding out at 221B you’re in danger of tipping the scales ;)**

**Molly: let me know what’s going on!! And please, please take care of yourself. And Sherlock. And tell Mary if she needs me to take care of Lucy while she rescues you two, I’ll be home at 5 tonight. :) BE SAFE**

**Molly: John, is everything alright? Mary just rang to ask if you've been by Barts.**

**Molly: JOHN Mary just dropped your daughter off at the morgue. I couldn't stop her. She’s going off to find you. (And hopefully Sherlock). What the bloody hell did that man drag you into??? If Sherlock’s beside you and you’re hands are free slap him for me will you?**

**John: molly. not okay. sherlock’s bleeding out. don’t know where we r.**

**John: Call Mycroft… my battery is dying. Tell Mary and Lucy I love them.**

**Molly: Mary should be close on your trail. I just rang Greg and he’s putting some men together. Will do. It’s okay. We’re all gonna be fine**

*Sherlock had indeed been on a case, and called John with a new phone he’d purchased. Trouble soon followed.*

**Sherlock: Molly this is John on Sherlock’s mobile. He’s unresponsive.**

**Molly: Done. Just got off the phone with Mycroft. He’s aware of the situation.**

**Sherlock: They r here. Sherlock is being loaded up. We r coming to Barts.**

**Molly: Thank goodness. I’ll be here.**

**Molly: Is Mary with you? Lucy’s getting a little fussy and I don’t have another nappy.**

**Sherlock: Yes take her with, Mary is here.**

**John: Sherlock is in surgery.**

**Molly: where are you?**

**John: 4th floor, the Queen E. wing in the waiting room.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a reminder that John and Molly test are in bold and Sherlock and Molly texts are not.

*a week has passed during which Sherlock was in a coma*

**John: Molly, I know you are working a late shift but I just wanted to let you know that Sherlock woke up and the first thing he said was that he wanted to see you.**

**Molly: I’m getting Maria (new intern) to take the rest of my shift. I’ll be there asap**

**John: Okay I’ll tell him now. He’s demanding you hurry  :) You know how he is.**

**Molly: I never thought I would have missed his impatience :P**

**John: :) same here.**

**John: HURRY he’s driving the nurses crazy**

**Molly: I’m coming, I’m coming. Perhaps I should have taken the stairs instead of the lift.**

**John: oh is it acting up again? Stamford said they tried to fix it last week.**

**Molly: Argh no, It’s stopping at every level and then it tries to open its doors for 2 mins every time before moving on. Tell Sherlock I’m sorry. (or gag him. I really can’t have him antagonizing the nurses at such a prestigious hospital)**

**Molly: Well Mycroft just arrived.**

**John: I have to gag him he just threatened to sue the hospital, oh I’ll tell him about Mycroft. That should shut him up.**

**Molly: Yes, yes it should.**

*awkward lift ride continues*

**John: lol**

* * *

 

*Sherlock is coming out of the hospital soon and he is driving Molly crazy with his continual demands. Some time passes…. And now Sherlock is staying at Molly’s flat because Mrs. Hudson refused to look after him at 221b and John is too busy with Mary, the baby and work.*

**Molly: John where does Sherlock keep his violin? He won’t stop whinging about it and I can’t seem find it at Baker St.**

**John: its in a brown case under his bed. Tell him to shut up. I’ll be over later. What’s your address again?**

**Molly: Got it!! You are actually a LIFESAVER. My address is 345 Carlton Place.**

* * *

 

Sherlock: Molly can I sell Toby, he’s bloody annoying, also when are you coming home? I need you to pass me my laptop.

Molly: ABSOLUTELY NOT. Or you’ll be more familiar with the morgue tables than you want to be. I’ll be home at 5.

Sherlock: Ughh

Molly: Stuff it. You’ll survive.

Sherlock: but I’m bored. Oh and you’ll need a new shower curtain…

Molly: you realise this means I’m going to be another 15 mins late to pass you your laptop since I have to go buy a NEW curtain.

I expect reimbursement because it's not going to be easy to find another vintage cat patterned curtain. I don’t even want to know what you did to it.

Sherlock: :( Can’t reimburse Mycroft changed the password to my savings account. BTW not my fault I dropped the shampoo whilst in the shower and when I bent to pick it up I fainted… and it ripped.  Also I might have left a blood stain (my wound opened) on your bed because I took some painkillers and I forgot where the guest room was.

Molly: You were never using the guest room in the first place…

Sherlock: did I mention that I might need you to stitch me up?

Sherlock: Molly???

Sherlock: I could be dying right this second…

Molly: SHERLOCK!! OH CAN I NOT LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR ONE SECOND?!? I’m almost home. The shower curtain shopping took longer than expected. JUST HOLD ON.

Molly: I can’t type and unlock the door at the same time.

Sherlock: I was joking, I’m not actually dying, but it’s nice to see you care ;)

* * *

“Sherlock? Sherlock!” Molly called into her flat as she shut the door behind her. She stared in growing horror at the striped blood stains along the creamy white carpet in her hallway towards the bedroom. She dropped her bags and hurried down the corridor, her phone buzzed again in her pocket and she pulled it out barely stopping:

  -I was joking, I’m not actually dying, but it’s nice to see you care ;)-

She stopped dead in her tracks. “Sherlock…” her voice was dangerously low and threatening. When she reached her doorway and stood there for a bit just looking at the man lying sprawled on HER bed, bleeding onto HER bedsheets, and generally making her life more complicated than it had to be. Thankfully he seemed to have most of the blood flow under control (with the help of her special panda pillow, of course) so she watched him for a bit longer until he finally broke and said: “A little help here please?” She glared at him for good measure as she walked around her bed to her bedside table to find her well stocked first aid kit.

“You really had me worried, you know” she grumbled as she stitched him up.

“Worry, how could I possible make you worried?” he smirked and if not for his recent surgery, Molly would’ve slapped him.

The man stayed remarkably still beneath her steady hand so she continued speaking. “Some days you make me so angry you know that? No, don’t laugh, you’ll jostle the needle. Honestly, though, it’s like you have to go to obedience school or something. Can’t you just BEHAVE yourself? Why on earth did you think it was a smart idea to take a shower when I wasn’t home? Don’t answer.” She sighed as she finished up her work. “I just…don’t know what I would do without you.” She looked up to see the detective’s eyes roll back into his head in a faint.

As Molly was stitching him up Sherlock replied to all her questions in his head. The stitches hurt like hell but he wasn’t going to let Molly know that. He laughed to mask the pain but also because it was too damn cute the way Molly was ranting and stitching him up at the same time. She’d do a couple of stitches, wave her hands in the air, and then continue with stitching again.  Molly I wanted to prove that I could shower by myself because I’m getting sick of being treated like a weakling. She expresses a sentiment about being without him and he tries to come up with a witty reply. Instead everything became fuzzy and the last thing he thought was, Help me Molly. Then the darkness envelops him.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Molly: John something's wrong with Sherlock – I’m taking him back to Barts**

**John: Shite!! Ok coming asap**

**Molly: Thanks**

* * *

 

Sherlock woke to the sound of beeping machines and the quiet whispers of a…a nurse?...No a doctor…Molly…and John. What was going on? Why in the bloody hell was he in the hospital again?

“Oh I don’t know.” Molly replied. Sherlock didn’t realize he’d spoken his last thought aloud. “Maybe it’s because of my ruined shower curtain, or maybe because of your BLOOD all over my sheets, or maybe it’s because YOU ALMOST DIED A MONTH AGO AND THEN DECIDED TO HAVE A SHOWER.”

John pats Molly awkwardly on the shoulder as she valiantly fights tears of all sorts (fear, relief, anger, frustration, happiness…)

Sherlock scrunched his nose and was rather perplexed with all the emotions rolling off of Molly. He was about to tell her that crying would lead to puffy eyes but John noticed and stopped him by sending him an angry glare. Molly managed to gather herself together and asked Sherlock if he needed anything. To which he replied, “Not really no, though I do want to know what the doctor said.”

Well apparently nothing good because Molly burst into tears again and John remained quiet and glum.

Sherlock looked at John questioningly. John glanced at Molly but seeing that she was in no condition to say anything he indulged Sherlock. “While you were unconscious the doctors took an x-ray and it appears that in your previous surgery not all the bullet fragments were removed. A fragment was left behind where you shot in the neck. A Granuloma (tissue mass that forms around foreign objects) developed and when you make certain movements (like bending over in the shower) the mass put pressure on the Vagus Nerves (nerves in the neck) causing you to faint. To remove the mass you need to have another surgery.”

“Oh bloody hell! Another Surgery? Though if it stops the fainting than I will gladly sign the papers.”

John continued. “There’s more. You have 2 options. Option 1 is to have the surgery, but the surgery is very dangerous and the chances of dying are higher than the chances of surviving. Option 2 is to not have the surgery, but the mass will continue to grow eventually causing death, and you would probably have less than six months to live.” Molly let out another sob.

“Shut up Molly, I can’t think with you here, leave!”

John would’ve punched him if he could, instead he yelled. “Sherlock! You oaf what the hell is wrong with you?”

“I’m dying.”

* * *

 

Having thought it through Sherlock agrees to the surgery.  He gives John a hug and doesn’t say anything. They don’t need to say anything. As John turns to leave and let Molly have a moment with Sherlock, Sherlock whispers, “Take care of her.” John nods assuming he means Mary, who else would he be talking about?

Molly comes in. “Don’t worry, I’ll survive,” he smirked, “I’d better because I don’t want to end up in your morgue.”

“Oh Sherlock, don’t say that!” She almost began to cry again when a set of doctors rushed in the room.

“Mr. Holmes we are here to take you to the O.R.”

As they pulled him down the bleak hospital hallway he turned around to have what felt like a final look at his closest friends. That’s when he realized that one of them was and had always been more than a friend. “Molly!” She looked confused but ran down the hall to catch up to him. He ordered the doctors to stop moving. Molly came up beside the bed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close so that he could whisper in her ear, “I love you, Molly Hooper.”

“I know, you daft idiot.” Molly replied softly through a sheen of tears, and smiled shakily, “Me too.” She paused. “I-I I mean I love YOU too, not-not like I love MYSELF, which I mean I DO but-“ her speech disintegrated into strange sobbing laughter throughout which Sherlock tried to awkwardly patted her hand.

He pulled her hand gently up to his mouth and kissed it. Why had he never noticed how easy it was to drown in her brown eyes before? “Come see me after the surgery?”

“Absolutely.” She replied hiccupping. “One way or another.” A short hysterical laugh escaped before she clamped her hand over her lips. “Oh gosh that was horrible. Oh gosh I’m so sorry that was terrible. You won’t die? You won’t die, right? Please don’t!”

He didn’t reply as he smiled sadly at her. For once he didn’t have an answer and it was (literally) killing him. The doctors said they really had to get going. As they pulled the bed further down the hall Molly’s hand slipped his and he wondered why he hadn’t told Molly Hooper his feelings sooner.

Molly watched Sherlock disappear around a corner. She felt Mary and John come and stand behind her. Surprisingly it was Mary who spoke first. “Well look who finally got their heads out of their arses!” John elbowed his wife. Molly managed a small huff of laughter as Mary’s arm wound around her shoulders and pulled her close. “He’ll be fine.” John reassured her. But Molly wondered just who he was trying to convince.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Four hours passed before a doctor came with an update. “Mr. Holmes’s heart stopped during surgery. We were able to restart it and he’s is stable, his heart stopping was a possibility since we are working around the Vagus Nerves. If everything goes as planned from now on we should be done in three hours.”

After the news sank in, John stopped pacing and told the women he was going to get a cuppa. Fifteen minutes later he came back with Mycroft and four Styrofoam cups filled with coffee.  Silence became increasingly tense as the eldest Holmes stood brooding in the corner. Mycroft didn’t even drink his coffee but did put in the unnecessary effort to turn up his nose as he poured it into a nearby potted plant.

* * *

 

A doctor came in a few minutes later and told the group that the surgery had been successfully completed (prompting sighs of relief from everyone except Mycroft whose face screamed disappointment) and that they could visit Sherlock once he was moved to recovery.

The four continued to sit in the waiting room, the only noise being the rattle of the air conditioning and Mycroft’s sporadic texting.

A nurse came to inform them that Sherlock had woken up. She told them that he had asked to speak to John first, and ONLY to John. The three remaining occupants of the room exchanged brief glances as John followed the nurse through the corridors.

Sherlock looked up as John walked in the room. “Hullo John.” His speech was slightly slurred from the drugs and his eyes looked glazed over.

“Hullo Sherlock. You gave us quite a scare, IDIOT. All because you had to take that stupid case!”

“Well S-SOOR-R-Y! Pfft you’re just jealous that you don’t get to work as many cases as I do since you got married.”

“Okay enough! What did you want to say to me that the others couldn’t hear?”

Sherlock frowned and scrunched his nose, “I need your help.”

“Ha I bet that was hard to admit.”

“Oh shut up! I need you to show me how to ask Molly to marry me.”

..........................................................

John stared at Sherlock with his mouth gaping wide open. His eyes were the size of tea saucers, he stood, frozen.

“Ummm...John….?!?”

John snapped out of his daze and replied, “WOW, didn’t see that coming. WOW, are you sure about this?”

“I have never been more sure about something in my entire life, I think…”

“Well,” John huffed, flopping his arms down against his sides, “you’d better think about it some more. You can’t just DO these things. You have to be really sure.”

Sherlock opened his mouth to reply but his best friend cut him off.

“So, for example, while you’re all -” he gestured towards the IV poles and other machinery “- up on morphine is not a good time to bare your heart and soul to a wonderful woman who really does love you,” John sighed through his nose, “even when she’s not on morphine- which is a miracle, lets be honest.”

“Harumpf...I’m not even on a lot of morphine, I feel great.”

“Yeah, f*cking fabulous I’ll bet.” John muttered under his breath.

“Oh shut up! You’re so frustrating sometimes I don’t even know why I asked you I should’ve asked Mary! You’re of no use to me…”

“Oh I can get Mary! She’ll have more patience for this I’m sure.” John breathed deeply to control himself. “All I’m saying is that you have to be careful with Molly’s…. heart. Because unlike you she has one.”

That silenced Sherlock. He remained quiet for quite a while as he contemplated John’s words. Then his eyes sparkled as he had an idea and he spoke up. “John turn off my IV pumps and I’ll wait for the drugs to wear off and then you can send Molly in here.”  

“What?!?! NO Sherlock! IV’s are IMPORTANT. They keep you alive and hydrated and PAINLESS.”

“Bullocks, I’m the great Sherlock Holmes, nothing can bring me down.”

“Um so what is the shower incident considered.”

“A slight miscalculation on my part.”

John snorted and rolled his eyes. Sherlock glared. John broke the short silence and repeated his earlier question, “William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Are. you. sure.”

And in that moment the haze in Sherlocks eyes disappeared and without a slur he replied, “Yes. I. Am. I. Want. To. Marry. Molly Hooper.”

Back in the waiting room, the others had gotten sick of waiting and had decided to come see Sherlock. So when Sherlock made his determined declaration of marriage they were all standing unnoticed in the doorway. And everyone’s eyes turned to Molly. She stood stock still and kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

At that moment Molly never hated anyone more than Mycroft Holmes.The British Government began to laugh. In his defense, this is the most awkward and sentiment saturated situation he’d ever been in and the tension was too much. Soon he was doubled over, using a disgusted Mary for support effectively preventing her from running after the distraught Molly who fled the scene as soon as the first chuckle escaped from Mycroft’s too thin lips.

“F*ck Mycroft what was that for?!” John always had the urge to punch two people, those people being Sherlock and Mycroft.

The drugs were taking over again so Sherlock was a little useless and just watched in confusion at the scene that folded out before him. Mary managed to push Mycroft off her, which caused him to stumble and fall over. He fell into one of the many machines around Sherlock causing some wires to rip out of the sockets and beeping noises ensued. Then Sherlock in his drug induced state thought that Mary was a bad guy attacking Mycroft so he tried to sit up and get off the bed which caught John’s attention. Sherlock tried to push John away causing John to stumble backwards pulling Sherlock with him. And that is how Mycroft ended up on the floor tangled in wires, John lying on the ground being suffocated by Sherlock’s dead weight, and Mary standing there with a look of horror and amusement. Surveying the scene and seeing that everything was okay she ran out of the room to find Molly.

* * *

 

Mary’s perfunctory glances down the hallway told her that the tiny pathologist was long gone. Choosing to go left by default she ran back toward to waiting room, her thoughts whirling as she tried to think of a logical safe place Molly would subconsciously be drawn to. The blueprints of St. Barts continued to unfold in her head and she quickly found her way to the nursery.

As she approached the nursery she saw the small doctor with her brown ponytail watching the newborns through the glass. Mary quietly came up beside her and noticed the stream of silent tears coming down her face.

“See that baby on the left he’s a stubborn one, been here for a week. Had some problems but he keeps fighting them. And in the middle that’s April she’s as quiet as a mouse even when she’s hungry she doesn’t cry.” Realizing that Mary might want an explanation as to why she comes here, she says. “The day I first met Sherlock I came here. He had stomped into the morgue like he always does and demanded to use my equipment, then he proceeded to take a body part without asking and...and he said my jumper made me look fat. When he left I felt like shite, and a nurse who came by mentioned if I needed some cheering up to stop by the nursery. It makes me feel….. peaceful, I guess. I mean, the dead are peaceful too, but not so much as the loved.” She swallowed and swiped at her nose. “So everytime Sherlock is an arse you can find me here. I’m pathetic ament I?”

Mary wrapped her arms around Molly’s waist and leaned her head until she could rest it against the pathologist.

“No,” said the blonde softly, “nothing you ever do could make you pathetic.”

Molly sniffled again. “What about having a stuffed panda?”

“Only if you dress it up every morning.” Mary giggled. Molly remained silent.

“Wait, you don’t, do you?”

Molly glanced at Mary’s stricken face before turning back to the window.

“No.” she hiccuped and gave a tremulous smile. Mary laughed with relief and soon Molly was laughing with her.

“Coul- could you i-ima-imagine?!?!” Mary was beside herself. “Good morning, Molly” she lowered her voice in an imitation of a stuffed panda, “what hat should I wear today?”

Tears kept on streaming down Molly’s face but now for a completely different reason as her eyes stung from mirth and her stomach became sore from laughter.

Mary asked, “Are you upset because of what Sherlock said or because of Mycroft’s reaction? If you ask me I know Sherlock was being sincere. That’s probably the most sincere thing he’s said since I’ve met him.”

Molly started slightly at the change of subject but swallowed her remaining (slightly hysterical) giggles and responded tightly: “Well I already knew Mycroft was a prick so…” she trailed off. Still, it hurt. Damn Mycroft. She straightened her shoulders, “who’d want him for a brother-in-law anyways?”

Mary pointedly said, “When you love someone, it doesn’t matter who they're related to…”

“Who are you to complain??? I’m sure John has a lovely fam--- ohhhh the alcoholic sister.”

“The alcoholic sister.” nodded Mary with pursed lips.

“Well it wouldn’t be so bad, I suppose. His mum is a gem.”

“An absolute treasure.” Mary agreed. “Both of his parents, really.”

Suddenly Molly pushed away from the taller woman. “What are we doing? He doesn’t actually want to marry me. No, you can be sincere and still be totally drugged off your rocker. He doesn’t mean it.”

Mary smiled and said, “You're probably right.” But she thought the opposite, because she had seen the clarity in Sherlock’s eyes when he said he wanted to marry Molly.

Molly nodded and shook her head, glad she cleared that up. Her shoulders slumped back down as she realised how tired she was. It had been the longest day she could remember since the Fall.

“Well I’ll be getting home now.” The exhaustion leaked through her voice. “Say goodbye to everyone would you?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to go say goodbye to Sherlock?”

Molly hesitated. “Wait. Who’s taking him home?” She had a sinking feeling she knew who it was.

“Oh not you.” Mary interjected quickly. “I think Mycroft’s hoping to contract an RN to take care of him back at 221b when he’s ready.”

“Well then, I’m off.”

Mary watched sadly as her...friend, yes Molly was a friend...as her friend walked down the hall with her shoulders slumped. She thought to herself. _Sherlock Holmes you’d better get your act together and love that woman to bits because she can’t survive another heartache._


	5. Chapter 5

Mary returned to Sherlock's room. If she hadn’t been there to see the whole kerfuffle than she wouldn’t suspect anything had happened. The room was organized, Sherlock was sleeping, Mycroft was standing stiffly by the window texting away, and John sat in a chair next to the bed, his head propped up on his hands.

The two men turned at the sound of Mary stepping into the room. Mycroft raised his brow and John got up to confer with his wife in hushed tones. Mary explained what happened at the nursery, leaving out the insults in order to avoid offending Mycroft.

Mycroft confirmed what Mary had explained to Molly. “I have an idiot for a brother but I still want to make sure that he has the best care he can get. I have hired an RN that will be taking care of Sherlock and this way he won’t be a bother me or anyone else.”

Mary sighed and muttered, “No one can stop Sherlock Holmes from bothering people. He does as he pleases.”

“Molly’ll give him a run for his money.” John reminded his wife, bumping his shoulder with hers.

“True.” Mary smirked.

* * *

“BORING!!” Sherlock threw his banana peel at the telly. The RN that came in earlier that morning scuttled to the kitchen nervously. The others had warned her but she had laughed it off. Now she was thinking she should have listened better when they gave her advice. This one really was crazy. He complained non-stop. He swore like a drunk sailor though the drugs probably weren’t helping. The demands wouldn’t stop. “Pass my laptop, pass my mobile, I need a cuppa, etc…” The only reason she remained was that his brother was paying very handsomely.

* * *

The next day Sherlock really did it. The latest RN had quit the day after Sherlock forced him to stare at old case pictures and guess who killed each victim, and the moment his replacement showed up at the door Sherlock deconstructed her life and she ran off crying.

Mycroft was furious. Lestrade was furious. John was ultimately sick and tired of everyone’s grousing and so it happened that Dr. John Watson was huddled against the rain in front of the door to Molly’s flat at 3:00am.

The door pulled open to reveal a very nonplussed Molly and an even less impressed Toby, who glared at John  with small glowing eyes.

“John? What’s going on? Is everything okay?” she grabbed the doorframe to steady herself. “Did someone die?”

“Umm yes and no. I believe several nurses have died of sadness and heart attacks and…”

“I’m sorry, what?” Molly was having trouble following the conversation. “Who’s dead?”

“Oh... nevermind. No one’s actually dead but someone will be if Sherlock isn’t stopped. We need your help Molly.”

“Oh no. No no no no.” Molly sleepily shook her head. John pouted. Molly wrinkled her nose.

“....fine.” she huffed and opened the door. “Do you want a cuppa before you go back?”

Invigorated by hope John stood up straighter and waved away her offer. “Its alright, I got the cab to wait,” he gestured behind him to where a taxi idled on the curb, “Thanks so much, Molly. We all owe you one. Especially Sherlock.”

Molly smiled. “Well you can thank me if I survive this. Go get some sleep. Give Lu a kiss from me.”

On the way home John texted Sherlock to tell him that Molly was going to help him and if he decided to say or do anything stupid he would personally come over at whatever time and punch his face in.

* * *

Sherlock got John's text and smiled. Oh this was marvelous.

The next morning Molly decided to pop by Sherlock's on the way to the morgue and see if he needed anything. Mrs. Hudson let her in. “You’d better watch out dear, he’s been very foul to all those lovely nurses, a whole stream came through here!”

Molly cautiously walked up the stairs and was about to knock when she noticed a knife holding a note to the door.

       -Molly. Come to the morgue. Urgent. SH-

Molly fired off a message on her mobile:

What, did you lose the ability to text?

Not surprisingly, Sherlock didn’t reply so Molly continued on her way to Barts (because that’s where she works, dammit, not because she was curious. Not at all.).

The lift still had trouble, and took its time, while her mobile filled with repeated texts from Sherlock, impatient for her to hurry.

Finally the lift reached the morgue and Molly stepped off. Was that music she heard? Violin?? She cautiously made her way down the hallway and towards the morgue doors. Through the little windows in the doors she saw twinkling fairy lights all strung around the morgue as if it was a quaint little cafe and not a place where hundreds of dead people come through every week. She pushed through the doors to find another note attached to one on the autopsy tables.

       -Body in back. Rare disease. SH-

Okay she was getting really confused. She shuffled to the back to find Sherlock playing an incredible beautiful piece on his violin and….no body. “Sherlock what….”

He stopped his playing and laid his violin down. His eyes crinkled as he smiled. “Thank you for coming.”

“Where’s the body? You said it was urgent. If this is another trick I will be thoroughly pissed off!”

He began to panic as he tried to calm her down. “Molly please listen, here sit down...actually stay right there...oh shite!” He was turning into a fumbling idiot. “Molly I am the body. What I have to say is the reason it’s urgent. The rare disease (for me atleast) is love. Molly Hooper I LOVE you, I truly do. When I was in the hospital I told John I wanted to marry you, he didn’t believe me, no one did. But Molly I meant what I said then and I mean it now. I want you to be my wife, I need you to keep me sane, to make sure I don’t piss anyone off too much, to love me when I stay up at all hours of the night playing my violin, I need YOU. And you need me. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to be the best husband I can be…”

Molly interrupted him, “Oh Sherlock of course I’ll marry you. Ach you big lovely infuriating oaf, I will. Just please shut up otherwise you’re going to turn me into a blubbering crazy woman.”

Sherlock was smiling from ear to ear as he pulled out a ring. “I hope you like it I know you don’t like something very big, and Mary helped me figure out the rest.”

To be honest, Molly could barely see the ring because of her misty eyes, but she said: “It’s perfect.” because there is no way it couldn’t be.

Sherlock had barely slipped the ring on her finger when he caught Molly by surprise and bent down to place a careful kiss on her mouth. She smiled against his lips and then he laughed and it was surprising and slightly rumbling but the most beautiful Molly had ever heard. “I love you Sherlock Holmes.” His eyes crinkled as he smiled and then unexpectedly out of character for him he picked Molly up and spun her around.

* * *

They announced their engagement to their friends and family. John and Mary both sighed in relief. “Finally Sherlock!”

Mycroft was courteous enough to not burst out laughing. Instead he shook his brothers hand and gave Molly and awkward hug and whispered into her ear, “Welcome to the family.”

* * *

 

 

_**EPILOGUE:** _

Sherlock had lost his wife. He never lost anything. Except here he was walking around a huge hospital with no sign of Molly. She had told him to meet her in the morgue because she had something important to tell him. So he came, and was she there? No. That was something he usually did, not her.

He was aimlessly wandering around when he ended up on the maternity floor. Oh shite, where’s the elevator, got to get out of here! He found the elevator sign and followed it around a corner and practically bumped into his pathologist. “Molly! There you are I was looking everywhere for you!” That when he noticed that they were standing in front a nursery and Molly was contentedly watching the babies as they slept in their beds. “Why are you here?”

Molly grinned up at him. “To say goodbye.”

He looked confused, “Umm okay.”

“I don’t have to come here anymore.” She turned and slipped her small hand into Sherlocks.

As they walked towards the elevator Sherlock asked, “What did you have to tell me that was so important?”

She grinned mischievously as she placed her hand protectively over her stomach. “Oh that can wait till we get home.”

 

 


End file.
